


His wicked desires

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What tricks does Klaus have up his sleeve? One-shot ! Klaus/Caroline [Mature people only!!] -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	His wicked desires

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY(:

Intent on loving her the only way he knew how, fiercely and with his whole heart, Klaus moved the wild mane of Caroline's shiny, blonde hair to one side and kissed her exposed cheek, savoring the taste of her satiny skin. Her eyes fluttered open and her tongue darted out, licking at her dry, morning lips. He watched the emotions spread across her face as she realized where she was and who she was with. When her smile came, easy and unforced, he breathed in relief. Some part of him was afraid she'd wake up and regret loving him. He was just to fucking glad she didn't. 

"Good morning, Klaus," Caroline mumbled, her voice hoarse from screaming out her climaxes from the night before. His sweet little kitty had been and eager participant in the games they'd played, which consisted of whipped cream, body oil, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Good morning, Caroline," he said as he gently flipped her over so that he covered her with his body. Her breath came out in a whoosh, and his smile turned develish as he descended on her already-erect nipple. This morning he was far from niceties; all he wanted was to be deep inside of her. He sucked her hard nipple into the wet cavern of his mouth, flciking back and forth with his tongue. She arched into him, giving him more, giving him whatever he craved. Klaus licked and bit, then used his hands to plump both breasts together so he could nuzzle his face against her cleavage. He leisurely made his way down her body, lapping and nibbling at her rib cage until he reached her belly, where he let his tongue dip into her little button. She pleaded with him, saying his name over and over. "Mmm, pussy," he growled as he reached her dark curls. "My favorite morning meal."

He pushed her legs wide, then dipped his tongue into her hot opening. Caroline's hands went to his hair, grasping handfuls and pushing him farther. He sucked her clit, teasing it with his tongue. She vaulted up, coming and shouting his name. Klause lifted and sat back on his haunches. "Roll on your stomach," he ordered. "Up on your hands and knees. I want to take you from behind this time." Caroline moaned and turned over, then pushed herself up on all fours. His cock thickened at the sight, such pretty sight. He moved behind her and, using his knee to spread her legs wider, then clutched her hips with one hand.

"Does this ass need a spanking?" She whimpered and giggled. "God yes!" Klaus swatted her. He kept the smacks gentle at first, switching between each cheek, then harder. She cried out as he spanked her with more force. Over and over, until her ass was red and pink. "Now that's a beautiful sight," he murmured as he massaged the sting away. He dipped his hand between her ass cheeks and encountered her wet, swollen folds. "Damn, you're soaked." Her pink vulva and pearly clit were completely visible in the morning light. Klaus wanted to take the time to look at her, to fill himself with the beauty of her, but his dick had other things in mind. "Klaus, I need you," she pleaded. He took his cock in a tight fist and guided it to her entrance. One silky slide imbedded Klaus deep. When she moaned and reached between her legs, grasping his balls and beginning to squeeze and play with them, drove him mad. He pulled out and thrust into her, impaling her in a mad rush for that one elusive thing that only Caroline gave him. His body knew hers and his greedy cock craved her. Only her. Only Caroline. When her supple hips moved backwards Klaus cursed.

"Harder, Klaus," she cried. "Fuck me." "Hell yeah." He plunged into her, over and over, until his passion rocked out of control. As he lowered his body over hers, caging her in, he kissed her neck, then sucked at the delicate skin, causing blood to rush to the surface. "Another love bite" she asked in a breathless voice. "Yes," he gritted out as he watched a slight bruise appear. "That's very naughty of you, Klaus." "You can spank me for it later," he promised. Reaching a rough, calloused hand beneath her, Klaus rubbed over her distended clit. "Is this my hot little pussy?" "Y-Yes always," she vowed. She arched and clenched around him then, her sex cupping his dick like a hot glove, and they both flew apart.

A few minutes passed; then Klaus pulled his cock free. Caroline collapsed onto the bed, her breathing labored and sweat causing tendrils of her hair to stick to her cheek. "You take my breath away," he whispered a he stared down at her. She chuckled and turned over. "It's you with all the wicked ideas, Klaus."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU TAKING THE TIME TO IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME. AN IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK OF MINE, PLEASE SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!! XOXO -A


End file.
